


Zenryoku

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creyó que los lazos habían sido cortados. Que había sacrificado todo en vano. Se suponía que quería sus poderes para cuidarlos, pero ya no tenía a quien considerar "amigo". No quería enfrentarlos, no pretendía lastimarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenryoku

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.  
>  **Advertencia** : Spoilers (grosos) del manga, capítulo 458.

Creyó que los lazos habían sido cortados, que había sacrificado todo en vano. Se suponía que quería sus poderes para cuidarlos, pero ya no tenía a quien considerar amigo.

No quería enfrentarlos, no pretendía lastimarlos; en la confusión había olvidado que el vínculo con él era indestructible.

_Espalda con espalda, siempre._

Que Ginjô todavía lo viera como un camarada -incluso luego de haber sido atravesado con el Fullbring de Tsukushima- no le daba la paz que necesitaba para blandir su espada. Pero llegó _él_ … y con el Quincy la bruma se disipó.

—Kurosaki, ven aquí… estoy de tu lado.

Nunca creyó que algo así pudiera salir de su boca, o mejor es decir: nunca creyó que le daría inmensa paz comprobar que el vínculo que tenían ellos dos era en verdad indestructible.

Creyó haberlo perdido todo. Creyó haberlos perdido a todos; pero ahí estaba Uryuu, para recordarle que no estaba solo y que nunca lo estaría.

Él quería proteger a sus amigos y fue uno quien lo terminó salvando.

Como siempre… necesitaba de los demás. Necesitaba de Ishida… de Rukia, de Renji, de la Sociedad de Almas. Necesitaba esos lazos para ser fuerte; para tener un motivo por el cual luchar.

**FIN**


End file.
